


Kon-El Comes To Beacon Hills

by Tarton



Series: The Diverging Universes of Stiles Stilinski [3]
Category: Superboy (Comic), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Dimension Travel, Drama, M/M, Ocean, Speedos, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarton/pseuds/Tarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles messed up, he knows that, but he still doesn't understand why there is a naked man in his bedroom... or why that naked man has red glowing eyes every once in a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are coming straight to here, check out the first part of the series, The Ceremony, as it is the point of divergence for the entire series. Obviously this is kind of Cracky... but hopefully it is realistic enough that I don't need to add that to my tags, already, I added Speedos for no reason... go figure I want to see all of these guys shirtless... ANYWHO! hope ya'll enjoy.

Stiles was staring at the summon circle incredulously. Of course, there was no other way of putting it. He was able to comprehend what was in front of his eyes.

The eyes staring back at him were slightly angry, feral, but also a bit scared. Stiles knew the look; he had seen it on his friends for years now. The eyes were calculating and dangerous, but there was something familiar about them, like he had seen them somewhere.

Stiles couldn’t find his voice to speak, his eyes to look away or his muscles to move. He couldn’t help it. He was gawking, and it wasn’t stopping. In his room, in a summon circle that hadn’t worked the day before, was a human. And not just any human, a very naked human. A man. He was angry, and he was sitting on the floor, just eye level with Stiles.

But he wasn’t sitting. He was floating. His eyes riveted to Stiles eyes. His hands folded in his lap. He was floating up and down, very slowly, not exactly comforting to stiles, and definitely not comfortable for the other guy. He had to have been cold, and what was he doing in Stiles’ room? So many questions, but his blue eyes were drawing Stiles in. And then he struck. His arms were punching the air, his eyes looked slightly red; a red that was very unlike when a certain alpha shifted. Stiles was confused. He probably looked it.

“Who are you and how did you capture me?”

Stiles was confused. Very confused. He hadn’t captured anyone, not since that time with the banshee, which everyone was still a bit jumpy whenever they heard tires squealing. He knew he had to say something, but he didn’t know what. “Hi. I’m Stiles. And how did you get in my bedroom?”

Apparently it was the wrong answer, the guy, being naked and floating and just plain out of place, looked livid, if a naked floating guy could kill with a look, Stiles knew he was screwed. “You brought me here. I just touched down at Titan Tower and then there was a flash of light from under me and I was here.”

Stiles looked at him blankly. He heard correctly, Titan Tower. “Are you on drugs? Titan Tower? You expect me to believe you are Superman?”

Of course, the angry floating man just looked at him with even more anger, reminding Stiles that he was naked, and floating, and yeah, blue eyes, go figure. The man just stayed silent, so Stiles decided to continue, “Listen, Clark Kent,” he said it with as much sarcasm as he could muster, but the guy in the circle fell down on his ass, with a very large thud. It sounded like it hurt. Stiles couldn’t say a word for a second.

“Shit.”

Whoever said it would forever be debated to the end of time, but Stiles was suddenly aware that somehow, he had summoned something from somewhere, and he was very confused. “You’re Clark Kent? Kal-El? Man of Steel himself? Holy crap!”

The man looked at Stiles, visibly taken aback, “No.”

Stiles paused, “What do you mean no? You look just like the drawings of him in the comic books; I mean sort of, I thought you’d be, you know, older.”

Super looked at Stiles a bit longer, “what drawings?”

Stiles shuffled off his bed, pulling out his old comic book collection, it was in a binder, each issue in a protective sleeve. Back when he was a bigger nerd, well before werewolves, he had loved comics, reading them, enjoying each one for its story and its people. He used to draw pictures of them, but they were never that amazing. He used to write stories about them, but they were never that amazing. He opened to the back of the binder, to some of the better drawings, some wallpaper pin ups that he took down years ago still were there, and a few things he had printed off of the internet.

“Batman and Robin,” Stiles said, “I totally thought that they were in love back in the day, you can tell me whether or not I was right.”

The man stood, looking at the comic book print outs and some really good fan reproductions, but he was silent. “Batman’s cowl looks different, and that’s not the right Robin, that’s Nightwing’s old costume.”

Stiles smiled, “Yeah, I know, but that’s not the point, I like the original series run, back from the 1950s.”

The man hummed, and was silent.

“And this is Wolverine, but you’d probably never have met him, but that’s one of the few Marvel characters I liked back when I collected comics.”

Again, a hum, but still silence.

“And this,” he said, pulling out a poster from its protective sleeve, “is you, Superman. See? Same blue eyes.”

The man stared at the picture for a few minutes, unmoving and looking very strange.

“How do you know about Superman’s real name?”

Stiles snickered, “Everyone here knows about Superman. They have had too many TV shows and movies about him not to. He was the last son of Krypton, he fought for truth and justice. He kicks ass and takes names. I mean, you kick ass. See? Because you’re Superman. I don’t know what happened, I really don’t.”

The man stood still, unblinking and immovable, “Superman is dead.”

Stiles head was going a bit loopy at this point, trying to wrap his mind around exactly what was happening. “No he isn’t. They just brought him back to life, with like a billion other people. Totally re-wrote the universe.”

The man scowled for a second, “what?”

Stiles sat on the foot of his bed, looking at the man’s eyes, trying not to look elsewhere, “The DC universe. They destroy it every once in a while. Comic book writers are cruel like that. They take people’s lives and ruin them until they decide that they will play god and restart it all.”

The man looked at Stiles, “Comic books? You learned this all from Comic books?”

He was back to angry again. “Well yeah, I mean, I didn’t know that you were real, somewhere out there, but I guess that’s the thing about magic, it surprises you. See that symbol there behind you?”

The man looked over his shoulder, too fast for Stiles to actually see him do it, it was a little disconcerting. “Why do you have the Symbol for the House of El?”

Stiles shook his head, “I think I might have messed up, I was trying to summon a hell cat to become one of my familiars.”

The man in front of him shuttered, “What would you want one of those things for? They are vile and vicious and deadly.”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know, I can’t believe I actually remember all of this, I was drunk last night, thought it would be cool. So, you aren’t Superman?”

The man shook his head, “No, I’m Superboy.”

Stiles looked at him, “Kon-El? I have Kon-El in my bedroom? Conner Kent?”

Stiles felt it, and so did Superboy, the tell tale signs of a spell being completed, and suddenly Stiles was against a wall, a hand at his throat. But instead of being merely annoyed by it, he was terrified, because this man might actually kill him.

“So you do know who I am!” Conner said, “Now send me back, I need to help my friends, they’ll die without me.”

Stiles looked down at him, he had really beautiful eyes, and he was super. It made it hard to think, or maybe it was the lack of oxygen to the brain. He felt the pressure of the man’s arms holding him aloft like he was a kitten rather than a teenager. He was terrified, and suddenly he was crying. 

There were tears streaming down his face, and he couldn’t stop it. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Of course, there were times when he felt hopeless before, the banshee for instance; he had felt hopeless for days before he accidentally captured her in his Jeep. But this was so much deeper, a person who really shouldn’t exist in a world like his was about to kill him, and he really couldn’t do anything about it, and then who would take care of his dad? Or who would take care of Scott and Derek? And Isaac was going to go with him to college in a few months; who would go with Isaac now? And don’t forget that he promised Allison to help with something; he wasn’t sure what that was quite yet. But there were so many different things that he wasn’t going to be able to do, including an not limited to sex.

He found himself lying on the bed, the light from his window said that it was much later than it had been earlier. He looked around his room, halfway hoping that this was all a dream. He always said that he had some of the weirdest dreams. His body didn’t hurt too badly, but he had a sore throat, probably from throwing up last night, if he was drinking. Wait, he hadn’t thrown up. He remembered that much, and the summoning circle, but that didn’t work.

“Good, you’re awake.” Came the voice, it had authority and it had power behind it, but it wasn’t Derek. “Now talk.”

Stiles sat up, looking around his room, there, besides his grimoire and his few other items of magic, including mountain ash, sat a much less naked, but barely so, man. “I was hoping that that was a dream.”

The man looked livid, “Explain what you did, and how you plan on undoing it.”

“I don’t know how I did it. And I haven’t had the time to think about sending you back. So unless you suddenly have a spell casting for dummies book, I’d suggest you stop knocking me out and start giving me that book, because that’s about the only thing that I know of that has any of the answers to our questions.”

Stiles had used his authority, but he knew he didn’t have power, the small altercation earlier had proved that. But Conner Kent was Superboy, and Stiles had summoned him. This was Stiles’ world, not Superboy’s. Things would have to work Stiles’ way.

He stood up, and for the first time, Stiles saw what he was wearing.

“You took my boxers?”

Superboy looked at Stiles with contempt, “Your spell dissolved my clothes. I had to put something on. And nothing you own fits.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes a fractional amount, “Just because not all of us get buff and muscled when we have special powers, doesn’t mean that I am too skinny.”

Superboy smiled, a small smirk, “I never said you were too skinny, I just said that your clothes didn’t fit. Did I hit a nerve?”

Stiles walked over to him, looked down at him, and grabbed his grimoire, but didn’t say a word.

Superboy just smirked.


	2. This was bound to be awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Conner discuss getting home, and Derek and Conner are best friends for life . . . . . Yeah, i don't believe that for a second either.

Stiles was deep in his books, all of them. He had no idea how this was happening. “And you sure you aren’t some kind of ghost or demon?”

It might have been the twentieth time he had asked, “No, I’m sure I’m not a ghost or demon, according to three works, if I were, I wouldn’t be able to hurt you, or lie.”

As if to prove his words, Conner pinched Stiles, HARD! “OW! You dick, not again, you have any idea how easily people bruise when they don’t have a telekinetic force field around them?”

Conner shrugged, “no pain no gain?”

Stiles threw a pillow at him.

Having a super intelligent man in your room was never a good idea, Stiles firmly decided, “You know what? We’ve been at this for twenty minutes, I’m bored, and you’re here. Let’s just see if we can’t figure something out after I get food and coffee in me. Want to go to town? Grab a few burgers? My treat.”

Conner looked down at the book in his lap, and Stiles was confused as to why he wasn’t speaking. But then the book caught on fire. “Shit! Sorry!”

Stiles just took the book, repairing as much as he could with magic, and sighing when that clearly wasn’t enough. “Emotions bring on the eyes more than anything else, I know. I used to be a big fan of Smallville.”

Conner shuttered “no, it’s not that I’m emotional. I mean, I am. I just, I don’t want to be here. I have so many different things I have to do every day, and everyday I’m here, I want to leave. But now I’m here. Is this hell? Am I dead?”

Stiles was taken aback by the small show of clarity. “No, I don’t think you are dead, or this is the worse place for you to have wound up. But listen, you have a yellow sun, a werewolf pack to help you out and a whole lot of good places to eat all within flying distance so don’t be too worried about it. Ok? It’s all going to work out, with me, it usually always does.”

Conner leveled him a glare, which softened into a neutral expression, “Ok, I am hungry. I was in that summoning circle since before 3:00 local time.”

Stiles nodded, “Pacific time, California. So, did you do enough research on the computer about yourself?”

Conner shuttered, “I had to stop reading it. There were a lot of facts, facts about my life, where I came from, stuff I knew, and a lot of stuff I didn’t. Then I got to where my life was, right now. And I had to stop. I just had to. It was too much.”

Stiles nodded, if he had found a book or a wiki based on his life, he might have wanted to shoot his brains out, well, not really, but he might have seen if he was going to ever get lucky with someone any time soon. Preferably someone who was soft and warm and “What did you just say?”

Stiles didn’t realize it until he was too far down his line of thought, “Nothing, I was just thinking about how horrible it would be find out all of this stuff about you, and what you were, who you were. It must be a bit disorienting.”

Conner nodded, “I know, but I’m ok. I knew most of this before, and if what you are saying is true, pretty soon, I’ll just cease to exist, at least in this way. I’ll be someone else, someone who isn’t me, someone who will never know who I am. That didn’t know that I was Clark Kent for a while, and who won’t know Cassie. It’s a bit scary.”

Stiles gave it a ponder, “But what if you can’t go back, your universe is different than this one. But you might be able to live here, peacefully, for a while. We will try and get you back, but life doesn’t always work like that.”

Conner looked resigned, “I knew that when you first showed me the spell. There is never a banishing spell for what you did. Hellcats are supposed to live as long as their owner, longer if the owner gives them to a new owner before death. Then they just fade into nonexistence, or back to hell.”

Stiles shuttered, “Well, if there isn’t a banishing spell, I’ll just have to make one.”

“Sounds good.”

There was a knock on the door, “Stiles? Stiles, are you up?”

“Yeah dad, what’s up?”

“It’s noon, I just wanted to tell you I’ll be home for dinner, forgot some case files here last night. Why is your door locked?”

“I’m a bit busy dad; I can’t really talk right now.”

There was a pause, “Son, is there someone in your room?”

Stiles looked at Conner, who was still clad only in his boxers, and his way too small for him shirt, but that was ok, “yeah, there is someone in here. And no, it’s not what you think.”

His dad gave another long pause, “Ok son, well I’ll see you at dinner. BOTH of you. Have a good afternoon.”

There was something wrong about Stiles life that dinner with his father seemed like the strangest thing in the world. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t think of a lie fast enough.”

Conner nodded, “Your dad, he has a gun. He’s a cop. Does he know about you? And your magical lifestyle?”

Stiles snickered, “It’s not like it’s every day that you go up to your dad and say, ‘hey dad, you know all those deaths that have been happening sporadically over the last couple of years? And well that huge arson case you never solved years back? And that crazy amount of me being anywhere death happened to be? Well I happened to be part of all of that, minus the killing, well except that one time, but that bitch was 189 years old and could kill you with her voice.’ You know what, when you say it like that it all sounds… no, not telling him ever.”

Conner had a looked a bit taken aback, “You’ve killed people?”

Stiles sighed, “Yeah, sometimes, it’s necessary. Not all of us can fly in, punch people out, tie them up and hand them in to the cops. Especially when they would probably just bust out of jail and kill the cops with their bare hands, regardless of how many bullets came at them, regardless of who it was, regardless of how many protections spells I try and put on my dad every time I do his laundry.”

Conner nodded, “I guess I don’t understand. You don’t sound pleased with yourself, you sound… like Batman. He and I, we don’t talk too much, but he usually sounds tired, especially when things aren’t going right.”

Stiles nodded, “did you know who he was before your internet search?”

Conner smiled, “Yeah, someone let that slip one day, but I still wanted to know more about him. So when you gave me your laptop, I kind of went crazy. I can’t believe some of the ways his parents died. You really think that they create this, or are there just that many universes out there?”

Stiles didn’t have an answer, “well, I think we should get you some clothes. Exactly how fast can you run?”

A few minutes later, Stiles was outside of the Hale house. “Yeah, that was way too fast, I think I’m going to be sick.”

And he was, all over the tree he was leaning on. He was never going to ask Conner for a lift again.

“Derek!”

Conner looked at Stiles a bit strangely. “Why are you screaming? Shouldn’t you just open the front door? He is your friend no?”

The voice behind them sounded quite growly, “He knows just as well as I do that I’ll probably attack him if he approaches the house unannounced. Now who are you and how did you get on my land?”

Stiles had expected this, “Derek, this is Superboy. Superboy, meet Derek Hale. He’s local alpha and all around pain in my side. Well, some days.”

Derek lifted a brow, “You are more annoying when you are trying to be helpful than when you are trying to be annoying. Who the hell is this, and how did you get here? It smells like you guys got here on foot, and it smells wrong.”

Derek looked pissed, and Conner had put himself directly in front of Stiles. A very bad place to be. “Ok, rein in your hormones boys, because this is going to get strange, and I don’t want anyone getting hurt. Ok?”

He put a restraining on Conner, Derek could heal, but he didn’t want him to get hurt. Derek flashed them both red, “Yep, you are the Alpha. Good show, but what can those eyes do? Neat trick, check this out.”

Leave it to Conner to be a teenager. The tree that Stiles had thrown up on was suddenly sporting scorch marks, and a nice little visage of a wolf, x’s for eyes . . . there wasn’t so much a treat in it as an annoying reminder that Derek HATED everyone. And soon enough, Stiles was being shoved down on the ground, and two men were fighting each other.

And the fight was bad. Derek actually got a couple of decent hits in, making Conner go silent from the small laugh he had been sporting before. Then Derek beta’d up. He was angry, and he was swiping at any place Conner had exposed. Which, sadly, left Stiles’ boxers with a few marks on them. Conner had a bruise on his chest, and a scratch mark on his calf, and Derek, well Derek’s mouth was bleeding, and Conner was zooming around, flying and running too fast for Stiles to keep up.

Then Stiles remembered that he was magic, “HOURTHONIS!”

They both fell like rocks.

“Peter!”

Peter opened the front door, sauntering like he had no idea what was going on. “Oh! Stiles, didn’t know you were here, oh and look, you brought a friend, super. But look at this, there seems to have been an altercation. Too bad.”

“Nice to see you too, Peter. Just help me get these two inside. And if you have a minute, call Scott, and help me get Conner into some new clothes. Please?”

Stiles had started adding the please lately, it might have something to do with how Peter always did what Stiles asked, regardless of the fact that he wasn’t an alpha. There was something nice about that. “Sure thing. Why don’t I call Isaac too, might help. And Chris will want to know about this too. Mind you, I’ll just tell him later. You know, during our coffee time.”

Stiles didn’t want to know any more about “coffee time.” Or what twisted deviant things Peter was thinking as he leveled a gaze at Stiles, “You do like them beefy, don’t you.” He said, picking up Conner like he weighed less than 200 pounds. “Lucky this guy isn’t awake, if who you said he is is true, I don’t think any of us would walk away unscathed, good artist though.”

Stiles was pointedly not looking at them as they disappeared into the house. “Horanis.”

Derek started to stir. And Stiles did a few non-verbal spells that would protect him, and keep Derek in a nice neat box. He also started healing him, although that was entirely unnecessary. “Thanks.”

Stiles looked stunned, “for what?”

Derek looked at Stiles like he was an idiot. “You brought a freak over to my house, and he almost killed me. Well, I might have won in the end. Guy hits hard. And you better be healing me, because if this tingling on the back of my neck means I’m stuck in another one of your sick twisted time outs, I’m going to kill you as soon as I’m out of here.”

Stiles gulped, it wasn’t an empty threat. He just needed Derek to stay still, “don’t move, I’m healing you.”

Derek leveled a glare. “Ok, so that guy is Superboy. Explain.”

Stiles sighed, “Well, I guess I started a spell last night, but it was different than what I intended to happen. It brought him here, and I don’t know how to send him home. Also, you really should have not been such a dick to him. He’s not happy that I kind of took him from his normal life. He’s a bit upset, maybe just a bit scared. He’s lost everything, his family, and his friends. Everything. You should know better.”

The conviction in Stiles voice was surprising, and the snap and point at the end of the sentence made Derek look down at his feet. “He started it, if he hadn’t acted like he was challenging me, I wouldn’t have snapped. Then the tree… and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Stiles sighed, leave it to werewolf propriety to cause a tussle instead of a conversation, “I just said tussle in my head, thank you very much. Now, what exactly were you thinking when you attacked him. Also, no, never mind that. I need to know if you know of anyone who knows anything about magic. I need to know now.”

As if he wasn’t listening in to the entire conversation, Peter put his hands on Stiles neck, making him jump, but that wasn’t exactly unusual for Peter to do, he liked messing with everyone. Especially humans. “Well now, if you decide you want to talk to someone who might know a thing or two about magic. Well, I guess I might know a thing or two, I was dead.”

Stiles tried not to look at Derek, who was now on his feet, and standing still, thankfully. He didn’t need to know that he was in a box, a time out.

“So, what do you know about summoning spells?”

Peter sighed, but let his grip on Stiles go slack, and fall away, “I used to be able to make you jump, almost pee your pants, now all I get is a start of your heart, and then nothing. Boring, you’ve started to bore me.”

Peter crouched down, jumped up and landed on the top part of the box Derek was in. “Well, I might not know much. I knew how to haunt people as a ghost; I don’t think I can do that again, not without killing myself. Not something I want to do. I used to have a few old tomes, but they were destroyed, I will send you the PDF versions of it, but be mindful, they lose power if they aren’t in bound form, and I just have the words, you’ll have to figure out how to activate them again.”

Stiles nodded, “I’ve worked with electronic spells before, usually if you print them, you can add them to your own power reserve, and then you can use them as you see fit. Ok, anything else you can do? Or not do?”

Peter smiled, “I can tell that you have less than two minutes before a fairly angry young man wakes up and starts rampaging out of the house. I would prefer that didn’t happen.”

Peter sat smugly on top of the box, and Stiles was looking down at Derek’s angry features, his hands pressing lightly on the edge of his cage. He looked about ready to kill, especially when he was stuck like that. Especially since Stiles had healed every wound, “I’m going to kill you, and you won’t come back as a ghost. You hear me?”

The voice sent shivers down Stiles’ spine, “ok, I’ll let you out as soon as I have my other problem child in a time out, Peter, whatever you do, don’t mess with Derek too much. And did you call Scott?”

“Yes, I did. You better go; you have less than a minute now.”

Stiles nodded. How Peter knew exactly how long a spell would last when cast on two people, or how long it would last when it was cast on a super powerful being, well Stiles would have to ask later. “Tell Scott to keep Derek in line. He’s an omega, but he’s my omega. Got it?”

Peter pulled out his phone and text Scott, before Derek realized what he was doing, “Hey! Don’t send that…”

“Sorry, nephew, already sent.”

Derek growled, “Little shit, son of a bitch, I’m going to kill you Stillinski.”

When Stiles was on the top of the stairs he let his shoulders relax. This was Conner, the guy he had spent all of 3 hours with. And been choked out by. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Stiles.”

He was getting a death glare. And Conner was standing in the doorway, fully awake and looking angry. “Hey Conner, sorry about that, I didn’t know what else to do, you two were fighting way too heavy for my tastes.”

Suddenly his mouth was covered by a hand, a hand crusted with blood. There might have been a few scratches there. “Why am I bleeding?”

Conner carefully lifted his hand, just enough that he could probably smash it down super fast if he didn’t like what Stiles was saying, but it didn’t hurt. “Because Derek is kind of a creature of magic.”

Stiles imagined hearing a growl from below. “And why did my TK not stop it?”

Stiles thought for a second, carefully placing a non-verbal spell around himself, just in case. “Well, I think it might have something to do with Kryptonian powers. They are all sun based. Well, Derek’s magic is all moon based. Werewolf. So if you are the Sun, well, the sun feeds the moon power. And the moon takes power from the Sun, so you TK didn’t work?”

Conner looked like he was rolling it over in his mouth, how much his lips were pursed together. He might have decided that he didn’t like how it tasted. “Exactly what did you think was going to happen when you introduced me to a guy who would rather fight me to the death than let me live?”

“Derek usually isn’t like this; he’s a sweet guy, really! You know, once you get past all the life threatening moments, and the threats against your life, and the blood. And the looks that he gives you when he’s a little annoyed. Yeah, once you get past all that, Derek is a big growly teddy bear.”

As if Stiles imagined Derek wouldn’t be listening, there was an angry growl, loud enough to be heard this far in the house. And the house was sound proofed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Stiles sighed, “You know, you two would probably get along great, both of you like pushing me against things, and you both like to keep your grip on me hard enough that I’ll bruise. I’m sure you both have a love for muscle cars and black leather jackets in weather that you have no reason to wear them. Oh, and a secret love of cracker jacks, just for the prizes, which have been lame since like forever.”

The insane thing was, there was another growl, this one followed closely by a loud crashing sound. “I think I need to go help Peter, you think you can try to not hurt my friends today? I mean, tomorrow I might be all for you and Derek battling it out, but for today, I kind of need to figure it all out. And we have dinner with my dad tonight.”

Conner let Stiles go, but didn’t look any less angry, or less skeptical. “And you didn’t bring me here so that Derek could kill me?”

Stiles laughed, “If I wanted you dead, I’d have killed you the moment you pushed me against the wall, trust me.”

Conner shuttered, he probably had the freaky hearing that werewolves had, had the ability to know he was telling the truth. Stiles went into the room that Isaac kept his clothes, and pulled out a shirt. Then he went into Derek’s room, earning another growl, and he pulled out a pair of jeans. “Just put these on, and try not to get into another fight, the bathroom is over there,” he pointed. He waited till the door was almost closed, “and I meant I would have killed you the first time you had me pinned against the wall, just so we are clear.”

The look on Superboy’s face was priceless. Stiles smiled as innocently as he could, then let his next few words drip in darkness and sugar, “just wanted you to know who you were messing with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment and let me know how i am doing so far. as it is, i am not sure if i'm writing Kon-El or Kal-El.... go figure.


	3. We have a grill we never use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner meets the pack, and Stiles makes dinner. If you read this far, just keep reading.  
> Who calls who a beefy hunk?

Derek was out of his time out. Scott was nursing his arm, which looked like it was pretty bad, but would be clear in a few minutes. And Conner still had a little gash on his cheek that he wouldn’t let Stiles fix for him. Peter was in the kitchen, apparently not poisoning their food, although Conner was confused on why Peter was being so domestic, since he was clearly the oldest one here. Stiles tried not to let all the casting give him a headache, these two were the most antagonistic people that could be in the same room.

“So, Conner. What’s flying like?”

Leave it to Scott to ask questions, but Conner didn’t seem to mind, “It’s like freedom and release and love all rolled up into one emotion and then you free fall for a bit, and it’s like bitterness get’s in there. You have to experience it for yourself, you know?”

Scott’s mouth was wide open. “Wow!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, and let the time out box drop from around Conner.

Peter came out, bearing sandwiches. Had it really been that long since he ate, “Don’t eat too much. You two have dinner with the Sheriff.”

Stiles stopped chewing on the meat bread cheese and lettuce. He didn’t forget, but he wished the rest of the world would. “Anyone else want to explain to me how I can keep all this from my dad?”

Scott of course came up with the brightest idea ever first, “Just tell him you found a boyfriend, but that he got kicked out. Your dad won’t mind. He’d probably just make you sleep on the couch.”

Stiles rolled the idea on his tongue, tasting it. “No, I don’t want to be grounded before I go to college.”

Derek grumbled, “Well, he can’t stay here.”

Conner picked up his second sandwich. “Well I wouldn’t want to stay here anyways, smells like dog.”

That got Derek’s red on. And so Stiles put them both into time out boxes, quickly. Yeah, he was going to have a headache. “Can we keep him at your place Scott? Your mom knows all, so this might be a bit strange for her, but she’ll just roll her eyes and make you clean out the garage again.”

Scott was frowning, “but there are spiders… big hairy spiders. And me and Allison were planning on using my room tonight. You know?”

Everyone but Peter cringed a little. “Fine, so you can’t stay at Scott’s tonight. And none of us has any money to really put you up in a hotel room for a long time. And none of us knows how long this will take us to figure out. So, I guess what we can do, what we should do is pull all of our brains together and wish for a solution.”

Peter looked at Derek, expectantly, “oh don’t be like that. It’ll be for a few days, and then he’ll be out of your hair. Don’t look so angry, you’ve been in bigger scraps than that!”

Derek glared red, “No.”

Stiles sighed. “My dad is going to kill me.”

And so it was that when Stiles and Conner climbed into the backseat of Derek’s Camaro, they were all silent. Conner kept on running his eyes over the upholstery, but Derek kept his eyes on the road, and once on the rearview mirror. Scott took the front seat, thanking Derek for the lift when they were close enough to the Animal Shelter to drop him off. That just left a few uncomfortable miles from the shelter to Stiles’ house.

“Thanks for the lift Derek; I’ll owe you one, ok?”

Derek didn’t miss a beat, “Just send him home, I’ll be happier when he’s gone.” Then he was peeling out onto the small road, clearly disregarding all traffic laws.

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be alright, I just don’t think he is happy with me right now. I’ve never messed up like this. It’s going to take some doing.”

Conner nodded, and walked right into Stiles’ house, like he owned the place. And maybe, until he was finally returned to whatever dimension he was from, he would.

“Ok, first things first, we need to take pictures of the summoning circle, and we need to destroy it. You mind taking it out back to be burned?”

Conner was already done memorizing the damned thing, but Stiles needed photographic evidence in order to recall exactly what he did, and then try to recreate it. When that was all done, he called his dad, offered to make dinner and then decided that he should really be less tired than he was already.

“That sandwich wasn’t very filling.”

Conner smiled, “They were good, but I had three and I could use another one.”

Derek had four, Stiles remembered, “Were you two competing to see who could eat more?”

Conner pulled on an innocent face, “You know who you are messing with.”

Stiles sighed, pulled out of his room and booked it to the kitchen. Of course, Conner was there, waiting. “You know, I could tell every time you cast your spell. You say that they are non-verbal, but you have a tell. Your eyebrow twitches a bit. Concentration. I could have gotten away before you cast it.”

Stiles wanted to test that theory, but he’d be expecting it now. “We’ll see, next time I feel the need to keep you trapped in a box.”

“I just don’t like that Hale guy, he’s a jerk. His uncle seems nice enough.”

Stiles shook his head, gathering spices and sauces from the cupboard. “His uncle was a horrible person a few years ago. Killed Derek’s sister, killed a few arsonists, then tried to kill me using my best friend. Oh, and we killed him once.”

Conner must have had his mouth open. Stiles wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know exactly how glad he was that his world, no matter how normal it seemed to be, was just that much more strange because of it.

“So. You figure out what you are going to tell your dad?”

Stiles shook his head, “But I know I can’t keep lying as long as I have a super hero in my bedroom.”

Conner nodded, “I was thinking, he doesn’t need to know that I’m here. I mean, I know that I’ll sleep just fine, regardless of where. Hell, I used to sleep on a steel slab for a few weeks. It’s just a matter of perspective. If you leave your window open, then I’ll just fly in and out at leisure.”

Stiles shook his head, “my dad will notice if you do that. He’ll notice or someone will see you. There won’t be a place on earth that you can hide if you get caught. And then I’ll have to give this all up. I think I’ll just tell him that I was messing with magic, what’s the worst that can happen? I mean, I already summoned you, what is he going to say?”

The food was being prepared before Conner’s eyes, he watched Stiles cut green leaves of different veggies, he watched a pot being put on to boil, and he might have given it a boost. Stiles didn’t notice it. He was just too busy in thought. “So, if your dad finds out about you messing with magic, he’ll want to get some proof of it. Right?”

Stiles shuttered, “Yeah, I know. You mind checking to see if the water is boiling yet?”

Conner sighed, “It’s been boiling for three minutes.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Most of the people who still have family at Titan Tower, well the few of them that still have family. They aren’t very happy. Some of them hide it. Or some of them were thrown out. The few who have family still are aliens. I have… well I had Superman. But not really. I never actually met him. But I read on your internet here that he and I become close, so that’s nice. It’ll be sad if I never actually meet him.”

Stiles nodded, “You know, if what I think happened happened, I don’t know what will happen. I am starting to think that I plucked you out of my mind, not out of your universe. But that doesn’t make much sense. I used to read comics and wonder exactly who you were, and who Bruce Wane was. Who all of you were, I was depressed, I knew it. My mom was sick and I was depressed. And now, years later, you’re here, sitting in my kitchen, watching me cook dinner, and I have no idea what I’m doing anymore. And I have to tell my dad that his world, his already stress filled world, is a bit more stress filled than he could imagine.”

“I met the Kents. And Lois Lane.”

Stiles looked at the boy in front of him. He was only 15, in his universe. But here, here he looked older. Not by much, but just a bit. “How did that go?”

“They didn’t like me. I don’t think. They were freaking out when they saw me. I mean, I know I’m not him. I look like him, minus a few years, I act like him, I might even think like him. But I am not him. I found out I was a clone and I freaked out. I ran away. I hid from everyone. But then someone found me. I don’t even remember who, and I ran farther. Until I found someone who understood me. Even a little bit. Supergirl. She wasn’t very nice. But she told me that I’d have to live up to my name’s sake. Super meant something. And I have tried to do that ever since. I didn’t join the league because I didn’t want to have a huge responsibility. I joined the Titans because I wanted to be a kid, a kid I never was. I’m not the oldest or the youngest there, I’m just another kid. From a test tube yeah, but just a kid.”

Stiles had no words to add, “You mind grabbing me the salt from the table.”

Conner gave Stiles the salt. 

“I don’t know how you feel. I can’t imagine it. Still, you have friends who care about you, and according to the comics, you have a very wonderful girlfriend. You also have a lot of good friends and you will have good family too. If I can get you back to where you came from, you’ll be ok. For now, though, you and I? We just have to get through the time between now and you going home.”

Another sigh, “ok, sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later, Stiles asked him to drain the noodles. Which he did, without a pot holder. And Stiles asked him to put some scorch marks on the turkey breast, which he did, and it smelled amazing when the pepper started to crack. “If nothing else, if you have to stay here for a while, you’ll be a great sous-chef.”

“Thanks.”

“Something smells good, you start up the grill?”

“Dad! You’re home early.”

The sheriff smiled, indulgently, “Well, you know me, I’m the boss. I pulled a few strings and decided I would just stop in and eat early. Plus, there is a game on tonight, and a few of the guys are getting together at Sneaky’s.”

Stiles didn’t have it in himself to chastise, not tonight. “Don’t get your hopes up, it’s just turkey, but yeah, it was seared. Anyways, Dad, this is Conner. Conner, this is my Dad.”

The Sheriff eyed Conner up. Taking in the T-shirt that was a bit tight on him, and the jeans that were a bit baggie on his hips. But not by much. “Conner, nice to meet you. Did you go to Stiles’ School?”

Conner shook his head, “I am actually home schooled, graduated a year ago. Decided to spread my wings a bit before I went to college. Decided to stay with some family in town. My neighbor invites me to a party last night, and well, I might have had a bit to drink,” Stiles saw a blushing Super, “and I forgot my cell in my neighbor’s car, and then I woke up here. Stiles was kind enough to spend the day with me, after you invited me over for dinner. It was fun. A good day.”

The sheriff ate it up with a spoon. “Oh, that’s nice. Who are your relatives?”

Stiles decided to speak up, “The Thompsons. He was at the party with Danny.”

The sheriff couldn’t catch a lie in that, surely. The Thompson household had more extended family than they probably could count. They had a family reunion once, just one side of the family. They had taken up a good chunk of the hotel business in Beacon Hells. His dad might not even bother to check.

“Huh, the Thompsons are out of town. Try again son.”

There were too many lies, and Stiles was freaking out, because he had just been caught in another one. And he really really didn’t want to tell his dad about magic spells and werewolves and bloodshed and violence. He really didn’t want to do any of that.

“INTERNET BOYFRIEND!”

Stiles looked over at Conner, and Conner had his eyes closed…

“Oh. Well nice to meet you. When did you get here?”

Shit… this was awkward. “He got here last night. He surprised me. I didn’t know how to introduce you to him… he wanted to get here for the party, but his bus, it didn’t get here until late. He text me and that was it. We just slept in the same bed together, nothing happened I promise.”

His dad, the sheriff looked them both over. “Well, next time you decide you are coming over, you might want to tell me first, I would have left the door open for you. Did you two do anything fun today?”

Stiles spoke, “We just went to hang out with Scott a bit. Then we met Derek out by his place.”

The sheriff nodded, they continued to discuss how good Peter’s sandwiches are, and how they had done some reading in the morning. How they were probably going to do much the same thing until Conner left. They were creating plans off the skin of their teeth, and Stiles was wondering if the beach didn’t sound like a good time, even Derek being a jerk.

The meal finished, conversation ending, the sheriff was getting up to leave for Sneaky’s. “So, I guess I won’t be a prude and say you can’t spend the night in the same bed. I won’t stop it, but it doesn’t make me happy. That being said, I know you know what condoms are. And the next time you try and sneak a guy in the house, or a girl or whatever, make sure you tell me first. I had to hear it from Mrs. Graven that there was a half naked man in your window this morning.”

Stiles felt his mouth drop, “YOU KNEW!”

The sheriff smiled, “of course I knew. It’s not like you fit the description of beefy hunk. Sorry Conner.”

“No need to apologize sir, I know I am a beefy hunk. Your son is a string bean, but I like him.”

The sheriff nodded, “That’s nice. I’ll expect to hear a bit more about you soon, got it?”

“Of course sir, I would love to know more about the man your son idolizes.”

The sheriff laughed, “Idolize is a bit strong. But I’m glad he made me seem better than what I actually am. Did he tell you I use him for target practice? I mean, it helps with his lacrosse game, wearing Kevlar, running from bullets. All fun and games I assure you.”

Conner of course was starting to crack up a bit. “He might have mentioned it at one point. Might have told me I should try it some time. I used to play football; he said it would have helped me get my cuts down.”

Stiles was staring at Conner, the new information of his old life, Clark Kent’s old life, it was interesting. “Well, I’ll see you too later, if I get home before you pop out of the house to run away in embarrassment. Bye guys.”

Stiles bumped his head to the table, “Love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I hope to have 7 chapters, with the last chapter being two different endings... but at some point or another, if my mind likes something else, i'll break it off, hopefully marking it correctly... Enjoy.


End file.
